Polymer Dispersed Liquid Crystal (PDLC) refers to a material formed by: mixing a low molecular weight liquid crystal with a low molecular weight pre-polymer; allowing the low molecular weight pre-polymer to undergo polymerization to form a polymer in which the liquid crystal is homogeneously dispersed; and producing a material having an electronic-optical characteristic by means of electric anisotropy of the liquid crystal without using a polarizing plate. The optical characteristics of PDLC films depend to a great extent on the matching of effective refractive index of the liquid crystal with the polymer.
The existing PDLC films comprise only one-axis nematic liquid crystals so that they cannot scatter light to a desired extent in the absence of electric field, thereby reducing the contrast of the PDLC films and deteriorating the customs' feelings.